Story of Frost and Ice
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Jackson Overland, AKA Jack Frost, and Jake Overland, AKA Black Ice, two Spirits of Winter. This is the story of them meeting. Same dimension as 'Watching: RotBTD- Rise of the Season Guardians'.
1. The Sad Stranger

The Sad Stranger-

A young girl ran through the forest, she kept on glancing behind her as strong and fast foot falls chased her. She turned around the bend and was able to see the lake behind her house.

She was almost to the lake when a beefy hand grabbed the back of her dress; the young girl screamed.

The child screamed and struggled, only stopping when a strange smell assaulted her nose. Her vision swam and she fell limp. The last thing she saw was something black slamming into her attackers before she fell unconscious.

* * *

When she awoke next, she wasn't back in her cell, she was next to her family's pond. A pale hand came into view and stroked her forehead. She gasped and sat up before scrambling away.

"Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you"

She looked up, his voice was so soft and so patient. He had the blackest of hair, the palest of skin and the bluest of eyes.

"Who- who are you?" she whispered, fear still in her voice.

He tilted his head, "My name is Black Ice"

"I-I'm Jack" she gave her name in return.

Black Ice smiled, "it is nice to meet you Jackie"

She shivered, "ju-just Jack"

He nodded, "so Jack, what did they want with you?"

Jack looked down, "I... I-"

She looked away; he placed a freezing finger under her chin before making her look at him.

"I cannot help you if you do not tell me"

She looked him, her panic leaving her as she saw the sad kindness in his icey blue eyes.

"I- I can do things, I don't mean to do them but sometimes it's so hard not to. It's so hard to hide it away. I accidently let it out at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Someone saw me...they-they killed everyone who tried to protect me so I ran" she took a deep breath to calm down, "they caught me and took me to their leader; she was nice, she was so kind to me. I-I felt like I could trust her.

I didn't mean to trust her; I didn't mean to show her. She made me feel loved. I showed her, barely a day later this man came and tried to take me, I escaped and ran. They chased me, I outran them a few days ago and they found me earlier today. I tried to get away but they caught me, than tried to capture me again. Then, I awoke here, with you"

He stared, "what can you do?"

Jack stiffened before shaking her head, "I can't, either you're with them or against them and I don't trust you"

He smiled, "good"

Jack stared at him in surprise and blinked, "what?"

"It's good not to trust so easily, you learned that lesson. That is good"

Jack smiled, "I told you my story, what about yours?"

Black Ice stared before looking down, "I had three siblings; the oldest was strong and brave, the second was kind hearted and calm, the third was smart and loved the wildlife. I was the youngest, I was naive and I followed them everywhere. I guess that was what made me get taken. They told me not to follow, I did; I watched them work. Then they were attacked, I tried to help but I was caught from behind. I awoke here, so long from then. I don't know what happened to them, I don't know if their alive"

Jack scooted closer to him and hugged Black Ice.

"It's okay" he whispered, "I'm sure they're fine"

The sad stranger nodded.


	2. Home

**Home-**

Jack took Black Ice to her home. It was a small cottage, near the forest and slightly off from the pond. She created a fire to help keep the stranger warm and quickly busied herself with making a room for him. She placed a blanket on the wooden bed and folded a thicker blanket over the bed; after that, she placed a spare pillow at the top of the bed.

Jack stepped back and took a look around, she nodded before leaving the room and heading down the old stairs to where she left her guest. He was sitting cross-legged on the old carpet, staring at the flames as they danced.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Black Ice looked up and smiled, "if it's not too much"

"Of course, it isn't" she headed to the kitchen and he followed.

"What would you like?"

He shrugged.

Jack took out a carefully preserved duck and skinned it before taking it to the fire place and she cooked it over the flames. Black Ice left the house for a while before returning with a variety of berries.

Once the duck finished cooking, Jack and Black Ice sat at the table and began eating. Black Ice noted that Jack barely touched the meat, and Jack noted the Black Ice barely ate the berries.

After they ate Jack began showing the older around.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping" Jack smiled kindly before noticing Black Ice's shocked expression.

"You want me to stay?" the boy asked.

"Only if you want to" Jack explained quickly.

Black Ice looked around the room; it was spacious with a bed and closet, a window next to the bed and a soft-looking carpet sat next to the bed.

"Alright, I'll stay"

Jack beamed and Ice felt his heart melt.

"You're gonna love it here! There is a nearby village where we can get stuff for our home and a-" Jack continued to ramble, her excitement filling the air.

Black Ice smiled at the young girl. He liked that word.

Home.

He was home now, and he would protect it with his life.


	3. Hunter, Gatherer

**Hunter, Gatherer- **

Black Ice has been living with Jack for a week now and he decided to go hunting for more food while Jack went to the village he mentioned and got supplies. He grabbed his staff and set out.

It took him a while to find wildlife but the wait was worth it. There was a pack of deer and some rabbits. The boy knelt down and scanned the herd for any male. He found three, a baby and two adults. The oldest male looked on deaths-bed so Black Ice took aim and fired.

A single shard of ice hit the elder through the head, killing it instantly. The herd went into a frenzy and ran to get away from the attacker. Black Ice stood and went to the dead deer before grabbing it and dragging it home.

* * *

Jack entered the small village and went to the bakery. She bought a loaf of bread with the money she earned watching and taking care of the children in the village when the adults were too busy or away. She made her way to the library and bought a couple of books before heading home.

* * *

Black Ice headed out again after putting the deer where the big kills go (in a small shed with barbed wire to protect it from predators). He caught a duck, three rabbits, some shrew and a saola; he also picked berries.

When he got back home, Jack was already making lunch.

"Hey Ice, how'd it go?"

"It went good, we have enough food to last us at least a week"

Jack smiled and nodded, she placed neatly cut bread on the table, newly made butter and jam next to it as-well-as sliced ham and sausage.

"Looks like your trip to the village went well"

"Yup! I also got us some books"

They talked as they ate, laughing at some jokes and imitating some people and animals.


	4. Can't Get Colds

**Can't Get Colds-**

"I'm not sick" Black Ice stated stubbornly as Jack placed a warm towel on his head.

"uh-huh" the girl said, not believing him for a second.

"I'm not!"

"The fever says otherwise" she deadpanned and wet a towel before dapping his sweaty neck and chest.

Black Ice gave a weak chuckle, "must be a stomach ache"

Jack smiled softly and brushed his black hair from his face.

"Yeah, must be" Jack agreed.

Black Ice smiled back before his face twisted into a grimace and he turned his head away as he coughed harshly. Jack rubbed his back gently as he continued to cough.

"Shh" Jack whispered.

Soon the coughing fit ceased and Black Ice slumped against the bed with a tired groan.

"Try and get some sleep," Jack whispered gently as Black Ice tried to fight the desire of rest.

Soon, Black Ice was asleep and Jack continued to treat him throughout the night.

The next morning, Jack forced an herbal remedy down his throat. Black Ice gagged at the foul taste.

"What was that?"

"My own special remedy, works wonders on curing illness's"

"I'm not ill" Black Ice grumbled like a child.

"Sure, you're not" Jack smirked.

Black Ice yawned and curled up, "sorry"

"For what?"

He looked at her, "you have to take care of me"

"Of course I am, you are my friend and guest" Jack replied.

Black Ice smiled at that, "You're my friend too"

Jack smiled.


	5. Beautiful Winged Panther

**Beautiful Winged Panther- **

Jack and Black Ice wondered through the forest, checking traps and gathering berries, when a loud roar filled the air. Both of them froze before Jack took off running to where the sound originated from.

"JACK!" Black Ice yelled before chasing after her.

Jack burst into a clearing where a beautiful white panther-like creature with large wings thrashed in a large bear trap that the owner of the village set up. She gasped in horror before racing to the trapped creature.

"Hold on, I'll help you" she said as she tried to soothe the creature.

It whined in pain and tried to get away from her.

"Shhh, it's okay, I won't harm you" Jack knelt down and held out her arm, palm showing as her other arm reached for the release valve.

The white beauty roared again and slowly settled. Jack quickly released the creature and it immediately flew off.

Black Ice watched this from the forest line, ready to protect his home if it was needed.

He walked out and smiled, "you have a huge heart Jack, but how did you know it wouldn't attack you?"

Jack just shrugged, "I didn't"

* * *

A week later, the two were peacefully sleeping when a figure sauntered into their room. It gently placed an important item at the foot of their bed before retreating into the wintery night.


	6. Hatchling of Frosted ice

**Hatchling of Frosted Ice- **

Jack groaned as she felt something wet and cold lap at her cheek; she waved her hand at the annoyance and nuzzled her head deeper into Black Ice's chest.

There was a small playful growl before something landed in-between the two. Jack and Black Ice snapped awake and looked over at the thing. A smaller version of the winged white panther sat there; glowing beautiful blue eyes stared at them.

The three stared at each other until the creature tilted its head back and gave a squeaky roar; this snapped the humans out of their surprised state.

Black Ice murmured something and stood as Jack held her hand out to the creature. Almost instantly, the winged panther nuzzled her hand; Jack began petting it.

Black Ice returned with a plate of berries and a plate of meat. He placed the two plates on the bed and the small creature bounded over. It sniffed both plates before chirping and opened its mouth.

Blue gas built up in its mouth before a small blast of ice hit the meat and some frost covered the berries; it than ate both contents.

The two people blinked twice before smiling.

"Looks like he's an omnivore" ice hit Jack in the face.

"I think 'he' is a 'she'" Black ice laughed.

Jack joined in and the two petted the panther.

"Come on, her parents are probably looking for her"

Jack picked the baby up and carried it to the door, Black Ice opened the door and Jack placed the creature down. It raced outside and jumped around in the snow, catching snowflakes of its tongue.

The two laughed at that. They agreed to watch her until her family came looking.

Hours passed and the baby creature raced back over to them and sat in front of the two. Jack reentered the house and brought out two sandwiches and a dead chicken with berries.

The three ate the food.


	7. A Question of Marriage

**A Question of Marriage- **

Jack ventured to the village and was instantly bombarded by people from said village, all adult males with sons.

"Jack, I will give you 100 pounds-"

"I'll give you 200 pounds"

"350"

"a thousand!"

Jack stared at them in confusion before slowly backing away.

"I... just realized I forgot... my uh... yeah" she turned and ran back home.

"Jack? What is it?" Black Ice asked when he saw his housemate run in.

"The village's gone crazy" she replied, "I'm not going back there in a while"

A little white panther bounded over and flapped her large wings as she climbed the other female.

"She couldn't sit still all day" Black Ice stated, "I was just about to take her outside"

Jack smiled nuzzled the small creature as she nuzzled her.

The three left the house and Jack placed the panther on the frosty ground.

The panther played her favorite game, snow drift diving. The two humans laughed at her excitement.

"Be careful!" Jack called.

"You are such a mom" BI teased.

"Better a mom than a dad" Jack countered.

Black Ice scoffed, "I'm not a dad"

"You so are!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Is"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"No-"

"Jack!" a man, about 39, and a boy her age raced over, "you ran off earlier, are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Then will you consider marrying my son? I will give you a thousand pounds" he smiled hopefully, so did the young male next to him.

Jack stared before looking at her housemate, he looked as surprised as she felt.

"Umm" she started, "I'll need to think about it"

"Of course, my dear" he smiled and left.

Jack and Black Ice looked at each other.


	8. A Way Out

**A Way Out- **

"Are you actually considering this?" Black Ice asked that night during dinner, "you don't even know him"

"That's not the point Ice, we need the money" Jack murmured as she picked at her food.

He frowned, "than I could get a job, I'll be a shepherd" he held up his staff, "I already know what to do"

Jack looked at him, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked the following day.

"Positive" BI confirmed, "I am not allowing you to marry someone you don't love"

Jack smiled in appreciation, "thank you"

Black Ice smiled back.

The Head Shepherd walked over and quizzed Black Ice on what he knew and where he would be best placed.

"Uh huh, one last question" the man leaned closer to the boy, "what is your name son?"

Black Ice stiffened, which had gone unnoticed by the shepherd, but not by Jack.  
"Jake, my name is Jake" Black Ice stated, stiffly.

"Well Jake, welcome to the job"

The two shook hands.


	9. Reason for Names

**Reason for Names- **

"Why 'Jake'?"

"What?" Black Ice turned to look at Jack.

"Why'd you choose the name Jake?" she demanded; blue eyes narrowed.

Black ice frowned, "does it matter?"

"Yes!" she snapped, surprising them both.

This time Black ice narrowed his eyes, "why does it?"

Jack seemed to pull back into the shell she had when they first met.

"Just curious"

Ice knew she was lying, but decided to let it slide.

"It was the first name to pop come to mind"

Jack's suspicious stance instantly went down and she looked sheepish, "oh"

"Yeah"

The stood in awkward silence.

* * *

_**Two small chaps in a day :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	10. Snow Drift

**Snow Drift-**

"We should name her" Black Ice stated as he petted the small winged panther.

The small family watched the sunset from the roof.

"She loves playing in the snow" Jack pointed out, "how about Winter?"

Black Ice's face twisted like he ate something sour, "why the name of a Season?"

"Okay, what do you think it should be?" Jack asked patiently.

"Snow Drift"

Jack snorted, "after the mound of snow?"

"It's her favorite sport!" Black Ice defended.

Jack smiled and looked at the hatchling, "it's up to you"

The hatchling looked between the two before jumping off the roof and burrowing into a snow drift.

The two laughed.

"Snow Drift it is"

The newly named Snow Drift poked her head out of the snow, a toothless grin on her face.


	11. How to Sing

**How to Sing- **

Jack frowned when she heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen/dining room. She entered the room and watched as Black Ice cooked breakfast and spoke in a strange voice, his words going up and down in tune and his voice sounded angel-like.

"Black Ice, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

He jumped and quickly placed the pan down.

"Singing" he replied after calming down.

"What?" Jack questioned, genuinely confused.

"Singing" Black Ice explained again.

"What's 'singing'?"

He gasped and placed his hand over his chest in mock horror.

"You don't know what singing is?"

"Should I?"

"YES! It' shows more emotion than any word can, it can show those listening if you are who you say you are, you can't lie in a song!"

Jack tilted her head, "sounds exhausting"

"Give it a try Frosty" Ice grinned.

"Frosty, really?"

He shrugged, "it's easier than Jack, and don't change the subject"

Jack pouted before sighing and giving in, "alright fine, what do I do?"

"Close your eye"

She did.

"Take a deep breath"

She did.

"Don't think, clear your mind"

She did.

"Now feel and let out how you feel"

She complied.

_"Waking up, I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life, and now it's so great  
Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great _

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling _

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by _

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life, and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong I'm so happy here  
It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere _

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling _

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away 'cause  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by _

_It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry _

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
It makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by _

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by" _

Black Ice stared at her amazed. Jack opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" she winced, waiting for rejection.

"No, no, it was... amazing" Ice breath.

Jack beamed.

* * *

Black Ice was teaching Jack how to ice skate when it all went wrong.

_**CRRRRAAACK!**_

"JACK!"

Freezing water covered her, her head throbbed from hitting the ice on the way down. She breath in, trying to get air but only receiving water. Darkness clouded her vision, her eyes closed, her breathing stopped.


	12. Sharded Heart

**Sharded Heart- **

Black Ice leapt into the water and swam down to his friend and housemate. He grabbed her and swam her to the surface. Once he got her off of the dangers of ice and onto the safety of solid ground, he checked her over.

Her skin was as cold as ice, she had dried blood on the back of her head and her chest was not moving.

"No, nonononono" Black Ice panicked and began chest compression's; for every 30 compression's he gave to breathe to her mouth.

After doing this for a minute and a half, with nothing changing, he narrowed his eyes in determination. He took off the necklace from his neck and broke it in half; a small shard fell from one side.

Black Ice took the shard and opened her shirt before placing the shard on the skin over her heart. The shard sank into her skin and fused with her heart as he placed the necklace around her neck.

Jack drew in a sharp breath and released it, all the while being unconscious.

Black Ice sighed in relief and picked her up and took her home.

* * *

Jack groaned as she awoke, her head felt as if it were on fire and her chest was sore.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"You fell through the ice; I did what I could to save you" Black Ice responded as he entered the room.

"Oh, thank you"

"Anytime"


	13. Protect What's Mine

**Protect What's Mine- **

The young winged panther was a part of the small family for a year now. They wouldn't have it any other way. The two were greeted by her large blue eyes every morning and she was fed the best food.

They lived happily, until that night.

Jack and Black Ice were petting a purring Snow Drift when there was a loud, demanding knock on the wooden door.

Jack stood up as Black Ice hid their Hatchling. Jack opened the door and was greeted with a giant fist to the face. She collapsed to the ground with a gasp and was instantly straddled and strangled.

Jack struggled and clawed at the arms.

"Shh, Inaksesib" a voice purred.

"Bl-Black" Jack tried to call but it came out barely as a whisper.

"He's been looking for you" the voice purred again and more pressure was applied to Jack's throat.

"I-I-Ice" Jack choked, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and closed.

Black Ice walked into the main room and gasped before going into action; he blasted ice at the attacker. The attacker cried out and stumbled away from the girl in pain.

Black Ice raced over to her and felt her pulse, it was faint but growing stronger.

Black sighed in relief and stood up before glaring at the man.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, his eyes blazing like a raging blizzard.

"I am merely a messenger" the man laughed, "he will be glad to add you to his collection as well, Pitit Glas"

Black Ice growled, grabbed the man and pulled him so they were barely an inch apart.

"Why would he want her?" he demanded.

"You don't know?" the man laughed, a horrible, disturbing laugh, "you don't know!"

"Tell me, and I promise" Black Ice snarled, "I won't freeze anything important"

The man gulped.

"I'm losing my patients" Ice growled, cold mist drifting from his hand and he lowered it towards the others manhood.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" the man screeched.

Black Ice let his misty hand slap harmlessly at his thigh as he leaned forward.

"Talk"

"H-he, my master, he believes in the Prophecy of Multiple Souls! He believes this girl is the one in it!"

Black Ice's eyes narrowed, "explain"

"The Prophecy says that one born with unnatural powers, powers that are gifted to those worthy, will have the power over Death, Darkness, Winter and Life! It says that the one who possesses these powers will be the most powerful creature alive! My master believes this girl is of the Prophecy!"

"Great, thanks" the hand holding the man glowed and the man was frozen solid.

Black Ice proceeded in blasting the frozen human to the pond and shattered the ice, killing the man in the process.

He knelt down next to Jack and picked her up before taking her to their room: where he laid her on the bed.

He gently stroked her hair while Snow Drift licked her hand, "don't worry, I won't let anyone get you. I protect what's mine"

* * *

**_Inaksesib- Multiple Souls _**

**_Pitit Glas- Child of Ice_**


	14. The Thief and The Shadow Jumper

**The Thief and the Shadow Jumper- **

Two figures stumbled through a dense forest, one helping the other walk.

Blood seeped through a deep wound that was being covered by a pale hand. Blurry brown eyes blinked tiredly, leaning into his partner.

"Stay with me Eugene" the other ordered, shifting their grip so that the wound wasn't pulled as much.

"'m here Fear" the brown-haired man murmured softly.

The other looked up, he saw a wooden hut near a pond. He carried his friend to the hut and knocked.

'Please, please, someone be here' the other, Fear, silently begged, he could feel the life force of his partner's slipping away.

The door opened and a 14-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes stood there. She took in their looks turned her head and yelled something in a different language. She than beckoned the two in.

"What happened?" the girl asked as she helped lay Eugene on the aged couch.

"We were attacked" Fear said, "he got shot"

She lifted up Eugene's shirt and frowned.

"This isn't a bullet wound nor is it an arrow wound" she murmured in confusion, "what, exactly, was he 'shot' with?"

Fear looked at her, she had a strong Spirit Aura.

"Jack?" a black-haired boy with blue eyes walked into the room and frowned at them, he took a ready-to-pounce stance.

"Jakob, I need the herds kit" the girl, Jack, said.

Jakob, the boy, walked to the kitchen and came back with a wooden box, he handed it to the girl.

Jakob asked something in an unknown language and Jack responded in the same language. Jakob peered at the wound and frowned.

"What 'shot' him?"

"No idea"

Jack rubbed some green, minty paste on and around the wound before wrapping it up with a white cloth.

"He just has to rest now" Jack said, "you two can stay for the night"

"Thank you" Fear was relieved.

Jack hummed before heading to the kitchen with the box. Jakob watched the guests carefully.

* * *

Later that night, Black Ice and Jack were spooning with Snow Drift in the middle of them.

"Do you trust them?"

"No, why?"

"You allowed them to stay"

"One of them is injured, kindness has nothing to do with trust"

Black Ice hummed.

"I guess"

Snow Drift growled the way she does to tell them to 'shut up' and 'go to bed'. The two chuckled, whispered apologies to her and fell asleep.


	15. Winter Fury

**Winter Fury- **

Snow Drift bounded down the stairs, only to stop when she saw strangers.

'They must be who Muwtrea and Verwtren were talking about during sleep time' she gave a hum and quietly stalked up to them to get a better look.

One of them, the one that smelled of blood, had brown fur on his head, tan skin and wore strange 'clothing'. The other, the one with a dark aura around him, had black fur and skin that was similar shades with Muwtrea, he smelled like Muwtrea as well.

'Kworine!' the hatchlet chirped in excitement, 'this must be Muwtrea's sib! My Kworine!'

Kworine opened his eyes, they were a beautiful gold and silver. He took her in and smiled.

"Hello, I've never seen your type of Fury before" his voice was soft and kind, "why are you here?"

**Muwtrea and Verwtrenhad me but don't like other's knowing about me! **Snow Drift growled happily as she sniffed the two, **so, they hide me whenever we have guests! **

Kworine didn't answer, but by his body language, Snow Drift could tell he understood.

"Snow!"

Snow Drift jumped and turned, she saw her Muwtrea and also saw panic in her eyes.

"Get away from them" Muwtrea ordered in body language.

Snow Drift scampered away from the new ones and towards her.

**Muwtrea? What's wrong with them? **Snow Drift asked, wanting to know why Muwtrea didn't seem to trust her sib.

"We don't know them!" she responded stiffly.

'Not know them? How can Muwtrea not know her own sib? Didn't they hatch together?' Snow Drift was about to ask just that when Verwtren entered.

**Verwtren! **

Snow Drift raced over and leapt into his arms, using her wings for balance as she climbed.

"How do you have a Winter Fury?"Kworine demanded, his body stiff, "shouldn't they be extinct?"

"Winter Fury?" Verwtren asked.

"Extinct?" Muwtrea tilted her head.

"Yeah, Winter Fury. Hunted to extinction hundreds of thousands of years ago. Shouldn't be alive today?" Kworine stated.

**Muwtrea? Who is Extinction? **Snow Drift asked, **Why was Extinction being hunted? **

"Extinction isn't anyone, it means that something is no longer around" Muwtrea explained, glaring at Kworine, "how do you know this?"

"I was there"

The response confused Snow Drift, she thought humans only lived to one zero zero?

"What are you?" Verwtren demanded, his blue eyes darkening.

"Spirit, more specifically, Spirit of Darkness and Shadows"

Snow Drift instantly understood, Spirits could live for as long as the Earth if they are healthy, Muwtrea and Verwtren read to her about them a week after she hatched.

"Spirit?" Verwtren asked softly before looking at the other, who was awake now, "is he a Spirit too?"

"No, Eugene is human" Kworine said.

"Then what hit him" Muwtrea demanded, "Spirits and humans get hurt by different things, the smallest of wounds on a Spirit could kill a human"

Kworine hesitated before giving in, he pulled out a strange sharp object and Snow Drift felt the instinct to flee and get away fill her. She didn't know why.

Verwtren stiffened, "a Cshwari?!"

Snow Drift whined and hid behind her parents.

The Spirit nodded and handed it over to Muwtrea's open hand. Muwtrea examined it, her eyes holding worry and distant fear.

"Cshwari wounds cannot be healed with simple herbs. Jake get me snow. Snow Drift, I need some of your saliva"

Muwtrea ran to the kitchen and came back with a bowl. Snow Drift let her saliva drip into the bowl until her Muwtrea told her it was enough. Verwtren came back inside and placed the snow in the bowl. Muwtrea poured a strange liquid into the bowl before stirring. The liquid, saliva and snow created a thick paste.

Muwtrea proceeded in taking off the gauze and wetted the area a bit before gently rubbing the paste on.

The inflammation went down almost instantly. Eugene relaxed and stared at it.

"Shouldn't you cover it?"

"No, the gauze will soak up the healing poultice and leave the paste useless" Verwtren explained.

"Oh, okay, thank you for your help" Kworine smiled, "we should get going"

Muwtrea nodded and handed the bowl of paste to Kworine, "apply the paste once a day"

"Thank you" The two left and Snow Drift watched them do so in confusion.

* * *

_**Muwtrea- Mother**_

_**Verwtren- Father**_

_**Kworine- Uncle**_


	16. Learning to Fly, Saying Goodbye

**Learning to Fly, Saying Goodbye- **

Jack tossed Snow Drift up into the air, he wings spread out and flapped once before she landed in her arms once more.

"Alright Snow, try flapping twice this time and going higher"

The hatchlet chirped in understanding and Jack tossed her up. Snow Drift flapped twice, thrice before dropping into her Muwtrea's arms.

"That was really good Snow!"

The Winter Fury purred happily.

They did toss and catch for a while before changing it up.

"Okay, I want you to climb the tree and glide towards me, okay?"

Snow Drift gurgled and climbed the tree, Jack made sure she was a little way away from the tree before calling to her using a Winter Fury call. Snow Drift spread her wings and leapt off the tree, she kept her wings spread, flapping every now and then, and made sure her tail fins and base fins were flat. She missed Jacks arms and landed on her face instead.

Jack oof'ed and stumbled a bit.

Snow Drift cooed in apology before dropping to the ground.

Almost one hundred times later:

"That was amazing Snow! Now you need to figure out how to land properly!"

Snow Drift somehow ended up on Jacks back.

She purred and darted off.

Jack changed her position to the middle of the frozen pond and stood there, looking for her hatchlet.

The sound of wing beats caused the girl to turn and look up, she gasped.

The Winter Fury she saved from the trap flew above, and just above it was Snow Drift. Every time Snow Drift faltered, the older Winter Fury would nudge her into the correct positioning and roar something.

The hatchlet looked so free and much happier with the other Fury.

Jack smiled sadly. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Black Ice met Jack on the ice and they watched the two play in the air and roar excitedly.

"We have to let her go" Jack said, "she needs her own kind"

Black Ice looked at her and nodded just as sad.

Jack called their hatchlet and both Winter Furies landed. In front of them.

"Snow Drift, you need your own kind to thrive and be the best you can" Jack started, tears clouding her vision, "you need your true mother to teach you, she can do it much better than we can"

Snow Drift chirped in confusion, wondering why her Muwtrea was sad and saying this.

"And your true pack can teach you to be the best hunter, gatherer and flier" Black Ice said softly, "we will always love you, never doubt that"

The two humans hugged her.

"Goodbye Snow Drift, we won't forget you" Jack whispered.

"We love you" Black Ice whispered.

They pulled away.

The adult Winter Fury understood and dipped her head in thanks.

"Take care of her" Jack said to the dragon.

It chirped, **of course, she is mine as well.**

"Stay safe Snowy, goodbye"

The adult Winter Fury nudged the hatchlet and they flew off.

Jacob held Jack as they watched Snow Drift fly off.

Both of them cried that night.


	17. Crystal

**Crystal-**

_**Winter Furies were believed to be hunted to extinction hundreds of thousands of years ago. One escaped, a young female who is an unknown age (no one knows how long Winter Furies can live).**_

_**She mated with a Night Fury thousands of years later and had two eggs; one black as coal, the other white as snow. The black egg was a Night Fury, the white egg was a Winter Fury.**_

_**Humans raided the pack nesting area and the Winter Fury mother fled with her white egg while the Night Fury took the black egg.**_

_**She hid her egg as she went hunting, she got caught in a human trap and was fearful. That's when a young human female came to her rescue and freed her. The Winter Fury gave them her egg that night so the hatchlet was safe.**_

_**She returned home and found her mate dead, the Night Fury egg nowhere to be seen. She proceeded to mourn and watch the humans take care of her child. They did an amazing job; she was fearful they wouldn't give her child back.**_

_**They surprised her that day. When she saw her hatchlet learning to fly, she couldn't help in joining. The female human watched and the male joined her. They said goodbye to the hatchlet they named Snow Drift, it fit her, and gave her back to her mother. The Winter Fury was immensely grateful.**_

_**She promised to remind Snow Drift of them anytime she forgot or began to forget.**_

_**She had never met kinder humans (Spirit or Normal). And she will keep their memory alive.**_


	18. Taken

_**Before Chapter Notes: Jack was 14 when she met Black Ice. The Winter Crystal makes it so she does not age and will repair her from any and all injury. Black Ice is the current Spirit of Winter who became a Spirit at age 16. **_

* * *

**Taken- **

-1 Year Later-

Jacob yawned as he headed home, today was harder than most (sheep kept not listening) and he just wanted to sleep. He was almost home when a sharp pain hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

Jack paced, Black Ice was late and it was worrying her. Normally Snow Drift would cuddle her when she was worrying, but now she worries alone. The door opened and Jack turned only to scream in fear. His men were here. They jumped her and knocked her out.

* * *

-3 Weeks Later-

Jack screamed into the water as her head was dunked in and her arm was broken. She was pulled back to the surface and the torturer leaned closer.

"Submit and the torture will end" his breath smelled awful.

"Submit to what?!" Jack demanded; her voice slightly wavering.

"Your new master" he hissed in her face.

"Never, I am my own master"

Her head was suddenly pushed back under.

…

Black Ice rammed into the cell door over and over, trying to get out of the room to protect his home.

He backed towards the wall and was about to run forward when the door opened, two people came in, dragging Jack in before dropping her and leaving.

"Jack!" He knelt down next to her and moved her soaked hair out of her face, she was so pale.

He glared at the guards, "what did you do to her?!"

The guards ignored him. Black Ice held Jack close to his chest.

An hour later, Jack coughed up water and breath in heavily. Black Ice relaxed ever-so-slightly as he continued to rub her chest. Jack groaned as she sat up.

"Ugh, it feels like I drank two gallons of water without breathing" she moaned.

"I hope not, that would be awful" Black Ice said.

She smiled than looked around with a frown, "we're still here?"

"Yup"

Jack sighed.

* * *

-1 Month Later-

Black Ice curled around Jack as the shard of the Winter Crystal healed her wounds.

"I'm tired of this" the girl whispered as the last of her wounds healed, leaving thin scars.

"I know" Black Ice curled around her tighter, trying to share his (not so much) warmth in the freezing night.

"I want this to end. Why do I keep coming back? It should be impossible!"

Jakob hugged her, "don't give up, Jack. You are strong, you can make it through"

Jack nuzzled Jake and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're with me, I would have given up by now if you weren't"

"Shh, sleep, you need it"

Jack fell asleep in his arms. Black Ice turned his gaze to the door, keeping watch once more.


	19. Escape

_**To- Demi clayton: Here you go! I hope you like it! And Thank you for the idea! :)**_

* * *

**Escaping- **

Black Ice watched Fear take care of Jack. It felt so weird not to be so close to her.

'Must be because we were trapped together'

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest" Fear smiled at Jake, "do you want to sleep with her or-?"

Black Ice nodded. Eugene handed him a thick blanket and a pillow before the two left. Black Ice looked at Jack and remembered how they escaped.

* * *

-3 Hours Previously-

Black Ice crouched over the still form of Jack as he growled at the suited men entering.

"His Majesty wants a word with the both of you" the slightly taller guard said.

Black Ice growled once more, the only thing on his mind is to Protect.

The guards didn't take his growling as a warning and walked closer.

"Stay away!" the boy snarled.

"Jake, it's us" the taller guard pulled up his helmet, showing the face of Eugene.

The growling halted.

"We came to free the two of you"

Jake slowly shifted so that he wasn't over Jack, but was ready to attack if necessary.

"Can you carry her? Or do you need-"

Black Ice picked up Jack and they were off. Fear introduced himself after they got out. They got to the place where Fear and Eugene were staying.

* * *

Jack groaned as she awoke. She laid on something comfortable and frowned at the strange ceiling.

"Jack?"

She turned her head and smiled at Black Ice.

"Hey BI, where are we? New cell?"

Black Ice shook his head, "Eugene and Fear's house"

"Fear?"

"The Spirit"

"Oh"

Black Ice curled around Jack, "get some sleep"

Jack nodded, still tired and laid her forehead against her housemate's chest.

"Night, Black Ice"

"Goodnight, Jack Frost"


	20. New Identity

**New Identity- **

"You need to change your look"

Fear's voice surprised both Jake and Jack. Jack looked up to see Fear looking at both of them.

"I'm sorry, what?"

'And now BI is getting protective' Jack sighed and took another sip of soup.

"Norank knows what you two looks like, he will continue to send his subjects after you until he gets what he wants; the easiest thing to do is to turn into someone else" Fear explained.

Jake clearly didn't like that idea.

"To sell it, you two should look similar and pass it off that you are siblings, brother's even"

"I like that idea"

Black Ice's head turned to Jack, disbelief in his eyes.

* * *

The two looked at the assortment of hair dyes.

"I can cut my hair but we have to change our hair colors"

Jakob sighed, "Fine, but I am using only dark colors for my hair"

"Dark brown?"

"Sure"

"Jake can use a Dark Oak brown and midnight ruby coloring and I will use an oak brown and French roast coloring" Jack said, looking at the ointments.

"Good choices. Let's see how they look on you two"

…

Eugene cut Jack's hair until it was identical to Jakobs before wetting it and rubbing the ointments chosen in.

The white streaks in her hair disappeared and the lighter brown turned darker by a few shades.

Fear rubbed ointments into Jakobs hair, making it look like Jacks' but darker.

The two told them that the ointments washed out in water.

…

Jack and Jake admired how they looked in a mirror after the ointments dried.

"So, cool" Jack murmured, playing with tips of her recently cut hair.

"It's good" Jake stated calmly.

"Now, Jack needs a boyish name" Eugene stated.

"Jackson is a boy name" Jack smiled, "I like Jackson"

"Jackson it is, Jake are you keeping your name?"

"Many people have a name like Jakob"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'"

…

"We'll still live at our hut, if anyone asks, we can say it was deserted with nothing in it when we found it" Jakob said as they got ready to leave.

"Thank you for rescuing us" Jack hugged Fear and Eugene.

"Anytime Jackson" Eugene smiled.

Jack smiled.


	21. Nightmare Comforts

**Nightmare Comforts- **

The 'Nightmare Comforts', as Jakob calls them, has been going on for a while now.

The one having the nightmare would be awoken by the other and they would do something to get the nightmares out of their minds.

The first time, Jack awoke Jake and they had milk with cookies.

The second time, Jake awoke Jack and showed her how to play the guitar.

The third time, Jack was awakened by Jake and they swam in the pond.

The fourth time, Jake awoke to Jacks prodding and they cooked and baked the rest of the night.

The fifth time, sixth time, seventh time, etc... were similar but with many different activities.

The twentieth time, both of them awoke from nightmares and decided to stargaze. They stated what they believed the Constellations were.

The thirtieth time, Jack taught Jake how to write and Jake taught Jack how to read.

The fiftieth time, they took a stroll around the village and into the forest.

The one hundred and third time, they memorized everything around their house and the village and played blindfolded tag.

The two hundredth time, they played in the leaves.

The two hundred and twentieth time, they learned how to hide in trees and use the trees to their advantages.

The three hundredth time, they pranked the entire village.

The four hundred and sixtieth time, they could balance on anything (mostly on Jakes staff).

The five hundred and first time, they told stories, acted them out and laughed.

These went on and on, now the two were unable to sleep past midnight, but it was worth it, especially to them.


	22. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend- **

Jack bit her bottom lip as she paced, she had been harboring feelings for Black Ice for a while now and she was ready to tell him.

Black Ice entered an hour later, looking just as excited as she felt.

"I have to tell you something!" they both said at the same time.

They laughed.

"You first" Jake said.

"No, you" Jack smiled.

"Okay, I... got a Girlfriend" Black Ice said, beaming.

Jack felt her heart sink, "oh", she forced a smiled, "I'm so glad for you"

Black Ice smiled even more; he smiled the smile she fell in love with.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Jake asked her before she could leave.

"Oh, um... It's not important. Have fun with your Girlfriend"

Jack left the house and went up to her favorite hill. It was Spring and the flowers were soft on her bare feet. She sat down and stared at the sunset. Tears clouded her vision but she just blinked them away.

"It's his choice. If he's happy than I'm happy!" Jack muttered but more tears kept on coming.

'Then why does it feel like my heart just shattered?'

Jack wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to get the pained feeling to go away. It didn't work.


	23. Aeris Blues, The One that Got Away

**Aeris Blues, The One that Got Away- **

"Aeris, this is my brother Jack; Jack this is my Girlfriend, Aeris Blues" Jake smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Aeris" Jack forced out with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you too Jack" Aeris beamed back.

Aeris had short, crème hair and bright neon green eyes; her skin was extremely pale. She wore a long deer-skin dress with a necklace with a pale pink emblem. Her hair was in a French braid.

"I'll let you two to get to know each other" Jake walked away, humming softly.

Jack turned to look at Aeris, "Aeris Blues huh? Sounds like it translates to The Blue Wind, or something"

Aeris smiled kindly, "it does, my mother named me after her still-born sister"

Jack felt sad at hearing that, "still-born?"

Aeris nodded, "yeah, they were twins but something happened during pregnancy and my mom was the only one who lived through it"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Aeris smiled, "'side I never even met her, neither did mom so... not that big of a deal"

Jack nodded before a puff of protectiveness went through him.

"Why did you and Jake become a thing? I mean, Jake never mentioned you before a week ago and he doesn't get together with someone he just met"

Aeris looked surprised before looking away in thought and she shook her head, "I have no idea, we met via my older brother; he's a shepherd as well"

Jack nodded slowly.

"I guess it was love at first sight" Aeris shrugged.

Jack felt their heart constrict but pushed it away.

"Come on Aeris, the party's starting soon" Jake said as he reentered the room.

Aeris beamed and explained to Jake when she saw the confused look on his face.

"My dad is having a party; you can come too if you want" Aeris invited.

Jack shook his head, "nah, I'm busy"

Aeris looked disappointed before shrugging, "okay, see you later"

The two left.

Jack closed his eyes, before going to the roof and watching them disappear into the distance.

_"Summer after hell, when we first met  
We dance on the pond in the moonlight  
And on my 15th birthday, we got matching looks _

_Used to steal the beer and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you _

_In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away _

_I was Juliet and you were my Romeo  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I go to those plays _

_Someone said you had your looks removed  
Saw you downtown, dancing with Blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse _

_In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away _

_The one, the one, the one  
The one that got away _

_All this history can't be changed, no  
Can't replace you with a million dreams, no  
I should'a told you what you meant to me, whoa  
Cause now I pay the price _

_In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away _

_The one (the one)  
The one (the one)  
The one (the one) _

_In another life, I would make you stay  
So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away"_

Jack curled up and shook as tears fell rapidly.

* * *

**Song: "The One that Got Away" Reprise- by Katy Perry**


	24. Jake Thanatos Overland Black

**Jake Thanatos Black- **

A young girl and her twin brother ran through a dark forest, the shouting of their former village echoing behind them. They've been running for hours, both of them were exhausted and soaked by the pouring rain.

"Nivos, I'm tired" the boy complained, his breathing labored and his voice was raspy.

"I know Jake, but we have to keep moving" the girl, Nivos, replied, her body shaking just as badly as her brother's.

Jake groaned, took two more steps before collapsing. Nivos turned and raced to her brother's side.

"Jake!" she felt his forehead and gasped, panic filling her.

"Jake, stay awake, I-I'll find us someplace warm" she looked around, but only found trees and open space, no caves, no place safe.

Tears built up in her eyes as she returned to her brother's side. He coughed and looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"Nivos, pro-promise me you'll continue trusting, and you'll never see anything as good and evil"

"Jake, don't, you're gonna be fine" Nivos cried.

"Please" he scoffed slightly, "we both knew I'd die before you, especially with my disease"

Nivos's tears fell freely, "it's not a disease. It's just how you were born"

He smiled, "call it what you want Ni', but everyone knows it's abnormal. Live your life sis'."

His eyes closed and his chest stopped rising.

"NOOOOOO!" Nivos screamed and held her brother closer, "JAKE!"

She closed her eyes, "I won't let you die, not like this"

"Mother of the Earth, Father of the Sky,

Let my brother live once more, take my soul instead"

Tears slid more and some pattered on his cheek.

"I trade my life for my brother's, always and forever;

Please, let him live once more"

The wind around her picked up, a dark figure watched from the shadows, a frown gracing his pale face.

"Please, Mother Earth, Father Sky,

My brother is still needed on this planet,

I am not."

The winds slowed and Nivos looked at her brother. His face was pale, his brown hair and his brown eyes, but he still was gone.

Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged Jake closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jake, please, come back" she cried.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself"

Nivos gasped and looked up, she looked around, no one was there, no one for miles. She looked down at her twin and sniffed. She curled up around her brother and closed her eyes, swearing that she would never leave him.

"I promise, Jake" she whispered, promising to uphold what he wanted her to.

A boy with pale skin, red-brown hair and blood red eyes watched her lay next to the dead boy in sadness. An older boy, pale, blue-gold eyes and black hair walked up to him.

"Come on, it's time to go"

He took the younger's hand and led him away.


	25. Man of the Past

**Man of the Past- **

Jack and Aeris were gathering berries while Jake hunted when a man passed them.

Aeris gasped and hid behind Jack, fear coursing through her.

"Aeris, what's wrong?" Jack asked, confused by her reaction.

"I-I know him"

Jack frowned and looked at the man who was heading to their village. He was bulky with black hair and wore strange clothing.

"How? Who is he?"

Aeris trembled and hugged herself, "I-I can't tell you"

Jack glared at the tree line that the man disappeared through.

"Come on, let's go tell Jake" Jack said as he led Aeris to his hut.

Jake was already there, putting the meat away. He turned when he heard them and frowned when he saw Aeris looking pale.

"Aeris?" he headed over to them, "what happened?"

"Someone she knows is here, but she won't tell me how she knows him" Jack explained, "he was a 6-foot, 8-inch male with black hair, bulky, tanned skin, and dark eyes"

Jake turned to Aeris, "who is he? How do you know him?"

Aeris refused to answer as she continued to look at the ground.

"Aeris, please" Jake begged.

Aeris looked between the two before sighing softly.

"I... may have not been honest on my heritage" Aeris shifted, not being able to look at them, "the Blues aren't my birth family, my birth family was killed by soldiers almost three years ago. The Blues found me and took me in. That man... he was... he bribed my parents into marrying me, we were to be married in a week but the soldiers came"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped before looking up, she expected anger for her deceit or ever betrayal but saw only simple understanding.

"We'll protect you from him, I promise. Besides, you and Jake are together" Jack grinned, "and I should know that Jake would protect those he cares for"

Jake nodded.

Aeris smiled.

…

Jack had gone to go tell the Blues about the man and ask if Aeris could stay a few nights while Jake and Aeris stayed behind.

Aeris turned to Jake, "we have to tell him!"

Jake blinked before looking around to make sure no one was around. When he was sure the coast was clear he shook his head.

"We can't Aeris, this is for his protection" Jake stated.

Aeris closed her eyes, "fine"

…

"Good news, the Blues said you could stay here and are keeping a look out for the man" Jack said happily as he entered the hut, he froze and looked around, "guys?"

Jack tilted his head when he heard singing, he followed it to the roof and saw Aeris singing softly, Jake sitting next to her.

Jack felt his heart constrict but pushed it back, he promised himself to not get in the way of Jakes' happiness and he was going to uphold it.


	26. Secret Sharer

**Demi clayton: Of Course! Here you go! Thank you for the idea! :) **

* * *

**Secret Sharer-**

-2 Weeks Later-

Jack had finished his work (he became a Farrier) and was heading home when he caught sight of Jay, Aeris's friend/ adopted brother, and walked over.

"Hey Jay, shouldn't you be at home?"

Jay fumbled with his hands, "Jackson... um... I-ur"

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "are you alright? What's wrong?"

Jay took a deep breath before blurting out, "AerisandJakobareonlytogethertprotectyou!"

Jack blinked his brain having a hard time understanding what the boy said, "what?"

Jay repeated himself slower, "Aeris and Jakob only got together because my father blackmailed them to when he found out you were fema- JACK!"

Jack ran.

…

Jack felt anger, betrayed, hurt.

They didn't think to tell him! _Jake _didn't think to tell him!

Jack closed his eyes, he thought Black Ice trusted him.

"I guess I was wrong" Jack murmured and slowed to a walk.

He kicked a stone as he trudged uphill.

…

Aeris watched Jake pace.

"I'm sure he's fine" she tried to soothe.

"He should have been back an hour ago"

Aeris stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "than let's go look for him"

* * *

**Part two will be us soon**


	27. An Explanation and a Promise

**An Explanation and A Promise- **

Aeris and Jake found Jack hours later.

"Jack!"

His head snapped up and he looked at them before glaring, "what do you want?"

They were both surprised by the harshness of his voice.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jake questioned.

Jack glared even more, "'what's wrong'? 'WHAT'S WRONG!?'"

They both flinched.

"I trusted you with EVERYTHING, and you don't even tell me you were forced into a relationship!"

Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"How-?"

Jack gave Jake a sad and hurt look that made Jake feel terrible.

"Don't you trust me?" Jack whispered hoarsely, tears gathering in his eyes.

Jake stared in shock, "of course I do"

"Then why not tell me you were forced to be someone's boyfriend? Why not tell me the truth?"

Aeris and Jake shared a glance before Jake sighed.

"Okay" Jake gestured for Jack to sit and he did, soon the other two followed, "the truth is, Aeris's father found out about you being born female and changing your gender to male. He was going to tell the whole village but Aeris and I begged him not to. He said he wouldn't, if I were to marry his daughter"

Jack stared, mouth gaping before he snapped it shut.

"Why... why didn't you just let him tell everyone?"

"Because the penalty of pretending you're a male when you're actually a female is that of being a Witch"

Jack looked down.

Jake pulled him into a hug.

Aeris joined in.

"Let's go home"

…

"Jake?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Promise me that you won't ever lie to me again"

Jake turned to look at Jack before kissing his forehead.

"I promise Frost"

* * *

**I don't actually know if the penalty is death (and I couldn't find a clear answer on Google) but for the sake of this dimension and fanfiction it is.**

**NEXT UP: Meeting the Overlands!**


	28. The Sheriff, The Overlands

**Demi Clayton: Of Course! Here you go! Thank you for the idea! :)**

* * *

**The Sheriff, The Overlands-**

Jay, Jake and Aeris watched as Jack paced.

They had been looking for a solution to their Blackmail Problem for days now and were getting nowhere.

Jack suddenly stopped.

"Jay, you're the sheriff, why don't you just arrest him?"

"Because..." Jay, Jake and Aeris looked at each other.

"We didn't think about that" Aeris admitted in embarrassment.

Jack facepalmed.

Later that day, Jay went to the Mayor of the town and explained at his father blackmailed Jakob and Aeris into a relationship. When the Mayor asked what he used as Blackmail, Jay explained that they had asked him not to tell anyone and the Mayor understood. Jay was given permission to imprison him until the trial.

Jay put his father behind bars that night.

* * *

A young girl, barely a year old, chased a butterfly, unaware of the fact that her parents weren't with her anymore. When she finally caught it, she turned to show her parents only to see that they were gone.

"Mama, Papa?" her little voice called, tears of fear welled up, "Mama! Papa!"

She let the butterfly go and looked around, trying to find her way home.

…

Jake and Jack were exploring more of the forest when they heard a young voice calling for her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" a very young girl with brown hair and eyes and fair skin waddled through the forest, clearly lost.

The two walked over to her.

"Little girl" Jack called, gaining her attention, "are you alright?"

She stared at them before looking down, "I can't find mama and papa"

"Where did you last see them?"

"About an hour ago, we were having a picnic when I followed a butterfly" she explained.

Jake nodded, "when did you realize they weren't there?"

"When I was over there" she pointed to a large tree.

"Then we should wait there" Jake stated, "you should never move from the spot you lose your parents unless if you are in danger or else it will be harder for them to find you"

Jack stared at him before returning his gaze on the girl.

She nodded and trotted back to the tree before sitting down. Jackson and Jakob sat next to her when she patted beside her. As they waited, they played I-Spy, Hop Scotch, and many more games to keep her from panicking.

Near the end of the afternoon, the beginning of the evening, a couple raced over.

"Emma!" the woman cried as she hugged the child, "don't ever run off like that again!"

Emma hugged her back, "I won't mama"

The man narrowed his eyes at the two who sat near his child.

"Mama, Papa, these nice boys stayed with me until you found me again!" the girl, Emma, chirped happily.

The woman beamed, "thank you young men, how can I ever repay you?"

Jack shook his head, "no need"

While Jake said, "keep a better eye on you kid, anyone could have taken her"

Jack blinked as he looked at his brother.

The mother nodded and thanked them some more before taking Emma home.


	29. Preference

**Preference- **

"What do you prefer? Gender-wise"

Jack gave a confused hum as he glanced at Eugene, Fear and Eugene were staying over for the weekend because their little brother blew up another of his experiments in their room.

"I don't understand" Jack replied, taking some more natural herbs.

"Do you prefer he/him, her/she, or they/them?"

Jack hummed before replying, "I never thought about it, um... they/them I guess"

Eugene beamed, "great, I'll remember that!"

Jack gave him a suffering look, "why?"

Eugene shrugged, "well, if you prefer something and people call you by the wrong pronounce, then you might get stressed and-"

Jack zoned his voice out as they gather berries for the pie they were going to make.

'Yeah, definitely prefer they/them' Jack thought with a small smile.


	30. Memories

**Memories- **

Jake had just taken a step outside for fresh air and when he came back inside barely ten minutes later, he was not expecting to see Jack leaning against the counter top with tears flowing from their eyes.

"Jack?"

Jack's head snapped up and they looked at him, tears flowed even more.

Jake raced over and brought Jack into a hug, "what's wrong? Who hurt you?"

Jack buried their head into Jake's shoulder. Jake held them close, rubbing circles on his back.

"I can't remember my parents" Jack whispered hoarsely, "I can't remember my life before running"

Jake had to strain his ears to hear Jack but felt sadness and concern when he did.

"Shh" Jake whispered, "it's gonna be alright"

Jack closed their eyes and hugged Jake tighter.

…

"Are you sure?" Jake asked as he and Jack sat on the roof of their house.

Jack nodded, "I want someone... I want you to know... In case if I forget everything"

Jake nodded.

Jack took a deep breath before releasing it, they began.

"To begin with, my real name isn't Jack, it is Nivos. I had a brother; his name was Jake. Jake died almost a year before I met you"

Jake held Jack close to him, he finally understood why Jack acted the way that she did when he used that name.

"I met a family who took me in a few weeks later. Days later, I found an injured Natural Nightmare. That's when those men came for me. The family's daughter tried to save me but was killed, so was the Nightmare. I thought I was going to die but a woman, her name was Shard, came and saved me. She told them that I was under her protection until further notice. She showed me kindness and I slowly trusted her. 3 months later, she got so badly hurt that she would have died, so I healed her. That night the man, the one who was truly pulling the strings, came. His men almost got me to his fortress, but I escaped when they had their guard down. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. They almost caught me than you came. You know the rest."

Jake placed a soft kiss on Jack's forehead; his eyes glowed a soft blue.

"I'm glad I saved you, I'm happy I was there at that time" Jake whispered after a moment of silence.

Jack smiled, "me too"

They stayed out there way past sunset, and only went inside when Jack began shivering.


	31. Dreams and the Meaning of Christmas

**Dreams and Meaning of Christmas- **

Jake was sleeping peacefully until he heard Jack call his name.

"Jake, are you awake?"

Jake opened his eyes, "I am now, what's up?"

"I can't sleep. It's those dreams again" Jack whispered, hugging himself.

Jake sat up and patted the spot next to him, Jack sat next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jack laid their head on Jake's shoulder, "I-I don't know what to do; I can't sleep, I can't close my eyes, I can't breathe"

Jake held him closer.

"All I see is... him"

"It's okay, I'm here, I'll always be here" Jake whispered into their ear.

Jack snuggled closer to Jake. Jake held them tighter.

"I'll protect you from him, I promise"

Jacks eyes fluttered before closing. Jake held Jack as he too fell asleep.

…

-3 Weeks Later-

"JAKE! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Jack screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Jake groaned as he sat up, he got dressed into his day-clothing, putting on his cloak, before heading downstairs.

He stopped and blinked at the tree in their home.

"I know I'm new, but wasn't Christmas last year?" Jake asked blandly, "and the year before that?"

"It's kinda annual" Jack replied, "now help me decorate the tree"

Jake and Jack decorated as Jake asked more and more questions.

"What's the purpose of Christmas?"

"Spending time with your family and getting gifts"

"Isn't that the same as a birthday?"

"Kinda, but its celebrating Jesus"

"Why do we need to celebrate Jesus's birthday? Isn't he a spirit or something? Meaning his birthday is once every century, not every year?"

Jack stopped and blinked.

"Huh, I didn't think about that" Jack shook his head, "well, usually the village has a huge celebration on it with festivities and games. It's quite fun"

"So, we also spend time with those not in our family?"

"Exactly, and instead of getting gifts for ourselves, we give them to those in need"

"Like Satan?"

Jack froze before laughing, "Satan?"

"Yeah, I heard a child in the village mention him. He goes around delivering gifts, and by doing so he breaks and enters a house without permission. They even sang a disturbing song about how he is a stalker"

Jack laughed even more, doubling over. Jake just watched him in confusion.

"I think you're talking about Santa" Jack said after recovering.

Jake blinked and gave a disinterested shrug, "I guess"

The two soon finished decorating. And Jack made them hot chocolate.


	32. Meeting Wonder

**Meeting Wonder- **

Jake's eyes snapped open; someone was in the house who shouldn't be. He carefully untangled himself from Jack before grabbing his staff and sneaking downstairs.

He hid when he saw a large figure. The figure was beside the tree, well in Jake's range of attack. He lifted the staff and blasted a stream of ice at the intruder's feet. The figure cried out in shock as they slipped on the ice and Jake stalked into the room.

Icy-fire lit up in the fireplace, giving the room light.

The figure was an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He wore a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. The words "Naughty" and "Nice" were tattooed on each forearm respectively and he carried two swords strapped to his waist.

"Who are you?" Black Ice demanded; his staff pressed against the intruder's throat.

The man stared at him in surprise, "a Winter Sprite? Here?"

"Answer me!" the Spirit demanded, pressing his staff harder against the intruder's throat.

"Jake?" Jack walked in, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, "what's going on?"

"We have an intruder"

Suddenly, Jack was wide awake and looking at the man.

"..." Jack seemed to examine him before sighing, "Jake, that's Santa"

"The stalker?" Black Ice looked over to Jack, "that is much better"

He pressed the crook further and the stalker choked.

"Jake, stop" Jack walked over to him and grabbed his staff.

Black Ice allowed them to move it away, but kept a careful eye on the stalker.

"I apologize for my brother's actions; he is just really protective"

"Don't apologize for me"

"Then don't make stupid decisions"

Jake huffed and looked away.

"Sorry again Mister Santa, we'll be going to bed now"

Jack grabbed Jake by his elbow and pulled him back to their room.

Jack fell asleep in no time but Jake stayed awake in case if the Guardian of Wonder tried anything.


	33. Pun Wars!

_**Demi clayton (Guest): Here you go! My puns!**_

* * *

**Pun War-**

Jack screeched when they felt snow being dumped down their shirt.

"That's cold!" they glared at a laughing Jake.

Jack huffed and looked away, ignoring Jake.

It had been three hours and Jack was still ignoring him.

"Aww, come on Jackie, don't give me the cold shoulder" Jake snickered.

Jack huffed, that was a terrible pun.

"Making Winter puns is snow soak, the snuggle is real"

Jack lifted their head and looked over to the older.

"Then stop trying, you'll only get frost-rated"

Jake grinned, "there you go, plow your way to my heart"

Jack blushed furiously at that, "not with that chilly behavior"

Jake smiled wider, "it snow chilly, just a little frosty"

"I hate you" Jack stated in the blandest voice he could.

Black Ice mock-gasped, pretending to be hurt.

"How dare you! I am the Winter Spirit! I can freeze your nose off!"

"Funny" Jack dead-panned, not at all afraid.

Black Ice pouted, "not even a little afraid?"

"Not even a little" Jack replied, crossing their arms over their chest.

Black Ice pouted some more before grinning, "icicle for lunch?"

Jack gave him the most unamused look ever.

"Oh, come on Frosty, I'm hungry for something cold"

"How about my soul? Would that satisfy you?"

Black Ice coughed, looking shocked before a giant shit-eating grin took over his face.

"Of course, I would love to have your soul, I would love to have anything yours"

This time it was Jack who coughed.

"Jack?" Jake's grin turned to a look of worry, "what's wrong? Why is your face red? Are you sick?"

"Don't Say That!" Jack said, there face getting redder by the second.

"Say what? I'm so confused" Black Ice panicked.

"'I would love to have anything yours'! You can't say that!"

"..." Black Ice stared at him, confused, "why not?"

"It could be taken the wrong way!"

"Is there a right way for that to be taken?" Jake asked, making Jack make a choking noise.

Jake grinned and leaned forward, his face mere inches from Jack's, "I win"

Jack just stared at him redder than ever.


	34. Constellations of Old

**Constellations of Old- **

Jake stared up at the stars well past the time Jack went to sleep. His eyes taking in the constellations and naming them quickly. He tilted his head towards the star group he and his beloved called 'Lorics' which is now known as 'Hydrus'.

Lorics was a beautiful constellation all those years ago. There were hundreds of stars together, forming what looked to be a dragon with eight heads.

His beloved chose the name 'Lorics' after a story of eight different species of dragons coming together in peace. Those dragons named their peace 'The Lorics Expresa' or 'The Eight Heads of Peace'.

He tilted to look to the right a bit and smiled when he saw his personally named Constellation, 'Vita la Froste' or 'Life from Cold'. It was a large group of stars that were in the form of a snowflake.

"Se, Vita la Froste lo caulast" he sang softly in his native language, "se-me ma ka, tyles koola craf jomos. Flai dp se, cooka se koo~"

"That was beautiful"

Jake tilted his head to see Jack standing in the stairs, "I thought you were asleep?"

Jack shifted, looking away before turning their gaze back to the other, "I was"

Jake nodded, understanding, and patted for the other to join him. Jack walked over and sat down before laying, resting their head on their arms. Jake glanced over to them before gesturing at each Constellation and naming them, telling them their stories.

Jack listened attentively, smiling softly.

Jake's face beamed as he recalled everything, he was taught about them and was excited to share with someone else. For the Constellations of Old were never documented.


	35. New Family, The Overlands

**New Family, The Overlands- **

Jack and Jake stood in front of the Mayor and the new village-members, the Overlands.

"What do you mean 'they're living with us'?" Jake demanded as he glared suspiciously at the Overlands as he stood in front of Jack protectively.

First, he couldn't torture Satan for breaking and entering, now he has to share his home with strangers. What's next? He has to share his room with the Easter Bunny?

"You both are underage and need an adult to live with you until you turn eighteen, that is our law"

Jake scowled; Jack watched meekly.

The Mayor and Black Ice had a few minutes staring contest before Black Ice scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever"

Jack and Jake led the Overlands to their home and showed them around.

"And this is Jack's and my room, you are not allowed to enter it" Black Ice stated with a scowl.

"Jake, be nice"

The darker male shot a small glare at the other.

"Wait, you two sleep together?" Mr. Overland looked skeptical.

"What can I say" Jake gave a casual shrug, "I love their curves"

Jack coughed, their face reddening.

…

Jack and Jake were in their bed, snuggling close while Emma had gotten Jack's old room and the parents had gotten the second guess room.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we going to live like this? I don't trust them at all and they could very well be with the ones hunting for you"

Jack was silent, Jake turned his head slightly towards the other and saw their eyes were staring back at him.

"I... I don't know. Maybe... we... we could just try? And cross that when we come to it?"

Jake nodded and snuggled closer to the warm body of the former female. He hasn't felt this warm since... well, since Vita. This meant that Black Ice was falling for Nivos Black.

And that scared him.

* * *

_**Sorry, forgot to add something. **_

_**Sorry for the long wait. Also, any ideas for the next chap?**_


End file.
